Ol’ Dirty Bastard
miniatur|Polizeifoto von Ol’ Dirty Bastard Ol’ Dirty Bastard (* 15. November 1968 in Brooklyn, New York; † 13. November 2004 in New York City, bürgerlich Russell Tyrone Jones) war ein US-amerikanischer Rapper und Mitglied des Wu-Tang Clans. Leben Jones ist hauptsächlich unter dem Künstlernamen Ol’ Dirty Bastard (kurz O.D.B.) bekannt, er benutzte aber zahlreiche weitere Pseudonyme, u. a. Big Baby Jesus, Joe Bannanas, Cyrus, Unique Ason, Dirt Dog, Osirus und Dirt Mc Girt. Sein erstes Album erschien 1995 Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version, 1999 veröffentlichte er Nigga Please, das auf Platz 10 der US-Charts kam. Jones gründete zusammen mit seinen Cousins RZA und GZA das Trio Force Of The Imperial Master, das als All in Together Now Crew eine erfolgreiche Underground-Single veröffentlichte. Mit beiden zusammen gründete er dann 1992 den Wu-Tang Clan. Nachdem noch weitere sechs Rapper dem Clan beigetreten waren, veröffentlichten sie 1993 ihr erstes Album Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers). Das Album ist ein Meilenstein des Hip-Hops in den 1990ern. Das Album platzierte zahlreiche Mitglieder des Clans auch als Solisten prominent in der Öffentlichkeit, O.D.B. bekam aber die größte Aufmerksamkeit von Presse und Fans. Sein vernuschelter, halb gerappter, halb gesungener Stil, der durch oft bizarren Humor und ungewohnte Wortspiele glänzte, wurde zum Markenzeichen des ganzen Clans. Für diesen Stil gab es keine Vorbilder, sein Künstlername stammt daher, dass es nach seiner Aussage „keinen Vater seines Stils“ gebe. Nach Method Mans 1994er-Veröffentlichung Tical publizierte Ol’ Dirty Bastard 1995 als zweiter Künstler des Clans ein eigenes Soloalbum. Am 28. März 1995 erschien Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version, die Singles Brooklyn Zoo und Shimmy Shimmy Ya wurden Hits, das Album selbst gewann Gold. Produzent RZA gestaltete die Musik noch minimalistischer als auf dem Debütalbum der Gruppe, so dass O.D.B.s Rap ein herausgehobener Stellenwert zukam. In dieser Zeit entstand auch sein eher zweifelhafter Ruhm: Eine Reportage auf MTV zeigte ihn, wie er mit seiner Limousine zwei seiner 13 Kinder zu einem Wohlfahrtsbüro in New York brachte, um die US-amerikanische Sozialhilfe zu kassieren, während sich sein Album noch in den Top 10 der Charts befand. Auf dem nächsten Wu-Tang-Album Wu-Tang Forever spielte er eine wesentlich reduziertere Rolle als noch auf der ersten Veröffentlichung. Neben dem Solo-Track Dog Shit, rappte er nur noch auf zwei weiteren Tracks (Reunited und Maria) und hatte ansonsten nur einen Hook und eine gesprochene Einführung. Sex und Drogen beeinflussten seine Arbeit, positiv und negativ. Bei den Grammy Awards 1998 stürmte er überraschend die Bühne und begann sich zu beschweren, dass er extra neue teure Kleidung gekauft habe, da er davon ausging, den Titel für das beste Rap-Album zu gewinnen. Bevor er von der Bühne geleitet wurde, verkündete er noch I don’t know how you all see it, but when it comes to the children, Wu-Tang is for the children. Im April 1998 verkündete er, dass er seinen Künstlernamen in Big Baby Jesus geändert habe, ohne jedoch erklären zu können warum. 1999 veröffentlicht er Nigga Please, das in Teilen noch bizarrer war als seine Vorgänger. Die von The Neptunes produzierte Single Got Your Money war ein Charterfolg und legte den Grundstein für die zukünftige Karriere der Neptunes, ebenso wie für die Sängerin Kelis, die auf ihr den Refrain sang. Ab 2001 wurde er für 16 Monate wegen illegalen Drogenbesitzes inhaftiert. Damals wurde auf behördliche Anordnung hin auch sein physischer und psychischer Zustand untersucht. Seine damalige Plattenfirma Elektra publizierte ein Best-of-Album. Zum einen, um von der Öffentlichkeit zu profitieren, die seine Probleme brachten, als auch um aus dem Vertrag mit ihm herauszukommen. Ein weiteres Album, The Trials and Tribulations of Russel Jones erschien 2002 bei D-3 Records, ebenfalls ohne die aktive Teilnahme von Jones. Zusammen mit älteren unveröffentlichten Rap-Aufnahmen von ihm traten zahlreiche Gastkünstler auf, darunter Mitglieder des Wu-Tang Clans, C-Murder und die Insane Clown Posse. Nachdem er 2003 endgültig aus dem Gefängnis entlassen wurde, unterschrieb er einen Vertrag bei Roc-a-Fella Records. Jones lebte unter offiziellem Hausarrest im Haus seiner Mutter, VH1 produzierte eine Reality-Show mit seinem Leben. Er begann die Aufnahmen für ein neues Album und kündigte an, mit Elektronik-Künstlern wie Carnage and The Fiasco, Fischerspooner oder Massive Attack arbeiten zu wollen. Sein Tod und danach Die Aufnahme dieses Albums konnte O.D.B. nicht mehr fertigstellen. Zwei Tage vor seinem 36. Geburtstag verstarb Ol’ Dirty Bastard im November 2004 in einem Studio in Manhattan. Der Rapper hatte zuvor über Schmerzen in der Brust geklagt. Ihm wurde der Besuch beim Arzt angeraten, doch er nahm den Rat nicht ernst. Nach dem Zusammenbruch kam für ihn jede Hilfe zu spät. Er starb gegen 18 Uhr am 13. November 2004 in New York City. Am 15. Dezember 2004 wurde das Ergebnis seiner Autopsie bekannt gegeben: Eine Überdosis Drogen war der Grund des plötzlichen Todes. Laut einem Mediziner fand man in seinem Magen Kokain und Tramadol, ein verschreibungspflichtiges Schmerzmittel. Die Kombination dieser beiden Substanzen war vermutlich für den Myokardinfarkt verantwortlich. Der Rapper hinterließ seine Frau Icelene sowie dreizehn Kinder. Knapp eine Woche nach seinem Tod gab seine Plattenfirma Roc-A-Fella bekannt, Anfang 2005 die von O.D.B. fast fertig gestellte CD Osirus veröffentlichen zu wollen. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass O.D.B. kein Testament hinterlegt hatte. Die diversen Mütter seiner 13 Kinder feilschten bereits kurz nach seinem Tod um seine Hinterlassenschaft. Es stehen jetzt etliche Vaterschaftsfeststellungsverfahren bevor, um ermitteln zu können, welche der dreizehn Kinder tatsächlich von O.D.B. stammen. Seine letzte Ruhestätte fand O.D.B. am 18. November 2004 auf dem Christian Cultural Centre in Brooklyn, New York. Diskografie *1995: Return to the 36 Chambers *1996: O.D.B.E.P. (Presented by Jay, Joe & Jim) *1999: Nigga Please *2001: The Dirty Story (Best of ODB) *2002: The Trials and Tribulations of Russel Jones *2003: Drunken Master *2004: Dirt McGirt a.k.a. ODB (Exclusive Mixtape) (Presented by Vin Tha Chin & Scram Jones) *2004: In Loving Memory Of Russell Jones 2CD *2005: Free To Be Dirty (Live 2004) *2005: Osirus (The Official Mixtape) *2005: The Definitive Ol’ Dirty Bastard Story *2009: Message To The Other Side - Osirus Part 1 Literatur * Jaime Lowe: ''Digging for Dirt: The Life and Death of ODB. Faber & Faber, 2008, ISBN 0-86547-969-0 Weblinks *Biographie: Ol’ Dirty Bastard *Porträt: Wu-Tang Clan }} Kategorie:Wu-Tang Clan Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Gestorben 2004 Kategorie:Mann en:Ol' Dirty Bastard it:Ol' Dirty Bastard Kategorie:Alle Artikel